marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agent Carter (serie de televisión)/Créditos
A continuación se alistan los créditos de Agent Carter. Reparto Principales *Hayley Atwell como Agente Margaret Carter (Temporadas 1-2) *James D'Arcy como Edwin Jarvis (Temporadas 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray como Agente / Jefe Jack Thompson (Temporada 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj como Agente / Jefe Daniel Sousa (Temporadas 1-2) *Shea Whigham como Roger Dooley (Temporada 1) Recurrentes *Lyndsy Fonseca como Angie Martinelli (Temporadas 1-2) *Kyle Bornheimer como Agente Ray Krzeminski (Temporada 1) *Alexander Carroll como Agente Yauch (Temporada 1) *Lesley Boone como Rose Roberts (Temporadas 1-2) *Ray Wise como Hugh Jones (Temporadas 1-2) *Meagen Fay como Miriam Fry (Temporada 1) *Bridget Regan como Dottie Underwood (Temporadas 1-2) *Ralph Brown como Johann Fennhoff (Temporada 1) *Wynn Everett como Whitney Frost (Temporada 2) *Reggie Austin como Jason Wilkes (Temporada 2) *Currie Graham como Calvin Chadwick (Temporada 2) *Lotte Verbeek como Ana Jarvis (Temporada 2) *Kurtwood Smith como Vernon Masters (Temporada 2) *Matt Braunger como Doctor Aloysius Samberly (Temporada 2) *Sarah Bolger como Violet (Temporada 2) *Rey Valentin como Agente Vega (Temporada 2) *Ken Marino como Joseph Manfredi (Temporada 2) Invitados del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel *Dominic Cooper como Howard Stark (Temporadas 1-2) *Costa Ronin como Anton Vanko (Temporada 1) *Neal McDonough como Timothy Dugan (Temporada 1) *Toby Jones como Arnim Zola (Temporada 1) Invitados especiales *James Frain como Leet Brannis (Temporada 1) *James Hebert como Sasha Demidov (Temporada 1) *Rob Mars como Jerome Zandow (Temporada 1) *Jack Conley como Coronel Ernst Mueller (Temporada 1) *Leonard Roberts como Samuel Sawyer (Temporada 1) *James Austin Kerr como Jonathan Juniper (Temporada 1) *Richard Short como Percival Pinkerton (Temporada 1) *Casey Sander como Thomas Gloucester (Temporada 2) *Max Brown como Michael Carter (Temporada 2) *Gabriella Graves como Joven Margaret Carter (Temporada 2) *Ivy George como Joven Agnes Cully (Temporada 2) *Olivia Welch como Adolescente Agnes Cully (Temporada 2) *Stan Lee como Hombre cercano a Howard Stark (Temporada 1) Reparto menor *James Urbaniak como Miles Van Ert (Temporada 1) *Devin Ratray como Sheldon McFee (Temporada 1) *Erin Torpey como Betty Carver (actriz de radio) (Temporada 1) *Walker Roach como Capitán América (actor de radio) (Temporada 1) *Ralph Garman como Locutor de radio (Temporada 1) *Patrick Robert Smith como Agente Butch Wallace (Temporada 1) *Benita Robledo como Carol (Temporada 1) *Kevin Cotteleer como Alex Doobin (Temporada 1) *Kevin Ashworth como Agente Fisher (Temporadas 1-2) *''Actriz desconocida'' como Jane Scott (Temporada 2) *Angela Cristantello como Recepcionista (Temporada 2) *Chris Browning como Rufus Hunt (Temporada 2) *Randy Sklar como Kenneth (Temporada 2) *Brian Glanney como Agente Ford (Temporada 2) *Christopher Allen como Agente Ryan (Temporada 2) *Tom T. Choi como Doctor Chung (Temporada 2) *Russell Edge como Agente Blackwell (Temporada 2) *Tina D'Marco como Nonna Manfredi (Temporada 2) Estrellas invitadas [[Now is Not the End|Episodio 1.01: Now is Not the End]] *Ashley Hinshaw como Colleen O'Brien *Andre Royo como Spider Raymond *Bill Kalmenson como Senador Webster *Kevin Heffernan como Individuo de la Avenida Madison *Tim True como Individuo borracho *Johnny Marques como Bartender *Jeffrey David Anderson como Portero bajo *Carrick O'Quinn como Portero alto [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episodio 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] *Don Luce como Jefe de la Mafia *Atticus Todd como Winston *Greg Bryan como Capataz de Daisy Clover *Jeff Locker como Técnico del Laboratorio de la SSR *Joseph Wilson como Gino DeLucia (inacreditado) [[Time and Tide|Episodio 1.03: Time and Tide]] *Laura Coover como Molly Bowden *Tim James como Jimmy *Paul Roache como Gerente del Edificio *Christie Lynn Herring como Emily *Rick Steadman como Cliente de L&L Automat [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episodio 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] *Meagan Holder como Vera *Joanna Strapp como Gloria *John Bishop como Frank *Tim Dezarn como George *Billy Malone como Traficante *Jeremy Timmins como Traficante *Chad Danshaw como Matón *Gregory Sporleder como Otto Mink [[The Iron Ceiling|Episodio 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] *Eddie Shin como Agente Mike Li *Greg Serano como Agente Rick Ramirez *Alex Veadov como Nikola *John Glover como Reportero del New York Times *Jared Gertner como Criptógrafo *Chiara Aurelia como Eva *Veronika Bonell como Joven Dottie Underwood *Caitlin Carmichael como Anya *J. Anthony McCarthy como Pete *Vladimir Tevlovski como Soldado Leviatán *''Actriz desconocida'' como Instructora de la Habitación Roja [[A Sin to Err|Episodio 1.06: A Sin To Err]] *Rick Peters como Doctor Seth Honicky *Steven Hack como Albert *Dimiter D. Marinov como Fyodor *Dave Matos como Pasha *Victoria Profeta como Josephine *Yasmine Aker como Thelma Crawford *Krista Marie Yu como Edith Oberon *Joyce Greenleaf como Esther *Kellen Michael como Niño pequeño *Mike Massa como Agente Reese *Marcus Young como Agente de la SSR #2 *Denney Pierce como Agente Messner [[Snafu|Episodio 1.07: Snafu]] *Travis Johns como Agente Corcoran *Sarah Bloom como Loretta Dooley *Lincoln Melcher como Emmett Dooley *Madonna Cacciatore como Mamá de Ovechkin *Rob Locke como Cirujano *Pawel Szajda como Ovechkin *Lisa Pescherine como Vendedora *Sandra Gimpel como Anciana *Chris Palermo como Hombre de mediana edad *Diana Gettinger como Acomodadora del Cine *Mary Beth Manning como Mujer *''Actriz desconocida'' como la Hija de Roger Dooley [[Valediction|Episodio 1.08: Valediction]] *Glenn Taranto como Detective Prendergast *John Prosky como Senador Walt Cooper *DaJuan Johnson como Oficial Pike *Alex Daniels como Mecánico *Matt Raimo como Reportero #1 *Ward Roberts como Reportero #2 *Gerald Webb como Gary Tower *Christopher Poehls como Tripulante *Adam Zalt como Marine de Estados Unidos (inacreditado) *''Voz de actor desconocido'' como Agente Comden [[The Lady in the Lake|Episodio 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] *Sean O'Bryan como Det. Andrew Henry *John Gilbert como Elderly Teller *Edward Deraney como Agente de la SSR #1 *Bruce Katzman como Médico forense Meltzer *Alex Alcheh como Policía novato *Jonathan Lavallee como Oficial *Christopher Biel como Supervisor de Isodyne *Nick Benseman como Secuaz *Brian Castellanos como Agente de la SSR [[A View in the Dark|Episodio 2.02: A View in the Dark]] *Carl Crudup como Frank *Nick Hoffa como Dueño del Restaurante *Robert Buscemi como Conserje *Patrick Quinlan como EMT *Kirby Lauryen como Cantante *Nadia Tumanova como Maquilladora (inacreditada) *''Actor desconocido'' como Agente Beringer *''Actor desconocido'' como Agente White [[Better Angels|Episodio 2.03: Better Angels]] *Clayton Norcross como Sheriff *Hope Lauren como Rubia bonita *John Balma como Torrance *Chris Harrison como Guardia *Anika Contos como Chica rubia (inacreditada) [[Smoke & Mirrors|Episodio 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] *Carole Ruggier como Amanda Carter *Webb Baker Hayes como Joven Michael Carter *Samaire Armstrong como Wilma Cully *Chris Mulkey como Bud Schultz *Christopher Grove como Sr. Edwards *Catriona Toop como Chica de Bletchley #1 *Jennifer Neala Page como Chica de Bletchley #2 *Kevin Changaris como Fred Wells *Jonathan Lavallee como Agente del FBI *Andrew Carter como Ned Silver *Khalilah Joi como Vendedora de Entradas *Tamika Katon-Donegal como Mabel [[The Atomic Job|Episodio 2.05: The Atomic Job]] *Alexandra Vino como Secretaria de Bombshell *Jimmy Ambrose como Jerry *Claude Stuart como Clifford *Ryan Sturz como Guardia de Roxxon *Malosi Leonard como Matón *Max Daniels como Miembro de una banda [[Life of the Party|Episodio 2.06: Life of the Party]] *Josh Latzer como Guardia *Hayley McCarthy como Melody *John Kerry como Mortimer Hayes [[Monsters|Episodio 2.07: Monsters]] *Arielle McFadden como Enfermera *Myles Grier como Hombre [[The Edge of Mystery|Episodio 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] *Tim Brown como Snub-nose *Damian O'Hare como Nick Driscoll *Dennis Fitzgerald como Guardia (inacreditado) [[A Little Song and Dance|Episodio 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] *Tim Soergel como Paul *Bert Rotundo como Ralph *Lon Gowan como Conductor de Camión *Louis van Amstel como Bailarín *Dmitry Chaplin como Bailarín *Damian Whitewood como Bailarín *Sasha Farber como Bailarín *Anna Trebunskaya como Bailarina *Karina Smirnoff como Bailarina *Robert Roldan como Bailarín (inacreditado) *Malene Ostergaard como Bailarina (inacreditada) *Amanda Balen como Bailarina (inacreditada) *Serge Onik como Bailarín (inacreditado) *Jenya Shatilova como Bailarina (inacreditada) *Lacey Escabar como Bailarina (inacreditada) *Alla Kocherga como Bailarina (inacreditada) *Paul Kirkland como Bailarín (inacreditado) [[Hollywood Ending|Episodio 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] *Chris Coppola como Hank *Malcolm Brock Jones como Asistente Otros *Alva Loomis como Policía del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles *Austan Wheeler como Cliente del bar *Charles Hemminger como Matón de Maggia *Easton Alexeyev como Invitado de la Gala *Jason Krotky como Secuaz *Jamie Soricelli como Invitado de la Gala *Kai Nuuhiwa como Matón de Maggia *Sean Bolger como Guardia #2 Equipo Creadores *Christopher Markus *Stephen McFeely Productores *Sara E. White - Productora (Temporadas 1-2) *Alan Fine - Productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Stan Lee - Productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Joe Quesada - Productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Kevin Feige - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Louis D'Esposito - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Jeph Loeb - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Christopher Markus - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Stephen McFeely - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Jim Chory - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 2) *Chris Dingess - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Michele Fazekas - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Tara Butters - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *John Blair - Productor asociado (Temporada 1) *Eric Hauserman Carroll - Co-Productor (Temporada 1) *Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-Productor (Temporada 1) *Geoffrey Colo - Productor (Temporada 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Productor ejecutivo de post-producción (Temporada 1) Directores *Louis D'Esposito (Temporada 1) *Joe Russo (Temporada 1) *Scott Winant (Temporada 1) *Stephen Cragg (Temporada 1) *Peter Leto (Temporada 1) *Stephen Williams (Temporada 1) *Vincent Misiano (Temporada 1) *Christopher Misiano (Temporada 1) *Lawrence Trilling (Temporada 2) *David Platt (Temporada 2) *Craig Zisk (Temporada 2) *Metin Hüseyin (Temporada 2) *Jennifer Getzinger (Temporada 2) Escritores *Christopher Markus (Temporada 1) *Stephen McFeely (Temporada 1) *Eric Pearson (Temporadas 1-2) *Andi Bushell (Temporada 1) *Brant Englestein (Temporadas 1-2) *Jose Molina (Temporadas 1-2) *Lindsey Allen (Temporadas 1-2) *Chris Dingess (Temporadas 1-2) *Tara Butters (Temporadas 1-2) *Michele Fazekas (Temporadas 1-2) *Brandon Easton (Temporada 2) *Sue Chung (Temporada 2) en:Agent Carter (TV series)/Credits Categoría:Créditos Categoría:Agent Carter (serie de televisión)